kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 23
is the 23 volume of The World God Only Knows. With Urara's conquest coming to an end, a new threat and new conquest target - elementary school queen Kaori Yuuzaki (as shown by the front cover) - appears. Keima and his childhood friend Tenri will have to defeat the queen to sabotage Vintage's plan. As Keima's every action in the past alters the future he has known, will he succeed to create the future he wants while his time is running out? The back of the cover features a young, cross-dressing Keima holding a fan, trying to create a gag. Synopsis Omake Synopsis Differences from the tankoubon chapterMurasui's original thread * Flag 223: ** Kanji revision; where "the construction" (工事 - Kouji) was originally written as "the factory" (工場 - Koujou) in the magazine. The translators had already fixed this in the scanlation though. (First page - Last panel) ** Keima's mouth is not opened. (Page 12 - Third panel) ** An SFX of Keima putting the orb on the machine "Cha" added. (Page 13 - Third panel) * Flag 224: ** Added two white beads of light reflection on top-leftmost of each of Keima's eyes. The lines of the second conversation bubble are changed into "There would be no ending as you know it" (Last page - Second panel) ** Added a conversation bubble of the continuation of Dokurou's statement from previous panel "The world you are from will disappear…!" (Last page - Third panel) * Flag 225: ** Chapter title is altered from "Cooperation" to "Collusion" (結託 - Kettaku). ** The lines of the second conversation bubble are changed into "You can't see it from that perspective anymore." (Page 4 - Second panel) * Flag 226: ** The rooftop tower-like installation with three windows above the school building is omitted. (Page 2 - Second panel, Page 4 - First panel, Page 8 - Third panel and Page 10 - First panel) ** The windows above Yumi (the black-haired one) is drawn shorter to make space for the fences above it. (Page 10 - First panel) ** Kaori has longer bangs; prolonged the tip until her eyelashes. (Page 10 - Third panel, Page 11 - First panel, and Page 12 - First panel) ** The number "1" on her hand doesn't have a tick on its head now. (Page 12 - First panel) ** It turns out that the main building of Maijima East Elementary School is divided into two sections: front and back. The former faces the school entrance where Dokurou currently resides outside; while the latter faces the school field. Both are connected by a few hallways where one of them could be spotted in Flag 239, page 16, first panel. On that note, the tower-like installation with three windows is on the back section building's rooftop, and is shown facing the school field, not otherwise. (Page 15 - First panel) ** The blackboard should have the "We're going camping" writings on it and it is there now. (Page 16 - Second-to-last panel) ** Keima's conversation bubbles changed into his thoughts over the background without the bubbles. (Page 16 - Last panel) ** The panel where Keima calls Tenri is omitted. (Last page - Last panel) * Flag 227: ** The rooftop tower-like installation with three windows (?) above the school building is omitted. The building is also drawn quite taller. (Page 3 - Last panel) ** Keima's backpack is drawn. (Page 6 - Second-to-last panel) ** The main building's layout is drawn exactly like the one in Flag 226, page 15, first panel. (Page 11 - Third panel) ** Added an information on Arita Oaf Reiko: Overall Rank Number 10 (Grade 5, Class 1) (Page 14 - Second panel) * Flag 228: ** The tower-like building with three windows (?) above the school building is omitted. The shout bubbles are changed into narration texts over the background without bubbles. (First page - First panel) ** Added an information on C-Dash: (Grade 5, Class 2) (Page 7 - First panel) ** The mysterious girl's skirt pattern is changed; it is Kaori's. (Last page - Last panel) * Flag 229: ** The main building's layout is drawn exactly like the one in Flag 226, page 15, first panel. The ranking board over the flower bed next to the Queen Contest banner is omitted. (First page - First panel) ** Keima's wristbands/wrist braces (?) are drawn. (Page 2 - First panel) ** The mob character on Hana's left (reader's POV) should have her bangs slicked by her bandana like the way it should be in the previous page. (Page 7 - First and second panel) ** Tenri has number '6' written on her right hand. (Page 8 - Second-to-last and last panel, Page 9 - Third panel, Page 12 - Fourth panel) ** There is an SFX "Piiii" over each of Hana's followers. (Page 9 - Second panel) ** Hana's tiara is drawn. (Page 10 - Second panel) ** Added an SFX "Kieee" over both of Hana's followers and a ribbon on her long-haired one. (Page 14 - First panel) * Flag 230: ** Keima's wristbands/wrist braces (?) are drawn. (Page 7 - Second-to-last panel, Page 8 - Third panel, Page 12 - Second-to-last panel, and Page 15 - Last panel) * Flag 231: ** Added a number on the decoy girl's right hand; it is '79'. (Page 11 - Last panel) * Flag 232: ** They're didn't change the full-moon into a half-moon to synchronize with the next chapter. * Flag 233: ** Kaori giggles "Tee hee hee…" instead of just "Tee hee…". (Page 6 - First panel) ** Keima's shirt is buttoned. (Page 7 - First panel) ** Kaori's lower-bottom lips are drawn. (Page 15 - First panel) References